


Tiffany Blue

by vertigo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuteness overload, M/M, Ring shopping, kevin hates chicago, merry crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: "Are you buying him a racquet?" Andrew asks, he looks sleepy, his glasses are askew and half of his face is obscured by King's fluffy tail.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148
Collections: #AFTGWinterJam 2020





	Tiffany Blue

**Author's Note:**

> enough explosions, right? let's have us some good old fluff for [AFTGWinterJam](https://twitter.com/aftgwinterjam)! Today's prompt was gift giving/receiving.
> 
> i'd like to thank my beautiful [likearecord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearecord/pseuds/likearecord)for the idea, all my love to you!

Kevin _hates_ Chicago. 

It's a cold depressing hellhole, half of the year the weather is dreary, the other half the weather is abysmal. It either rains, winds or snows. The streets are too slippery and he can't leave home unless he's bundled up in too many clothes. 

And it's awful to use an iPad in this cold, the damn thing is either overheating or freezing, which doesn't bode well for the patience of the two participants in the call. "So I called you two here because I need to buy a Christmas gift for Aaron."

"Are you buying him a racquet?" Andrew asks, he looks sleepy, his glasses are askew and half of his face is obscured by King's fluffy tail. On the other side of the screen his father frowns, he really looks like he could use a cigarette, but ever since Abby and him moved in together, Wymack kicked the habit for good. Kevin is very proud of him.

"Are you buying him a racquet, Kevin?" Wymack echoes, rubbing one hand over his tired face. He looks like he hasn't shaved in weeks and like the new Foxes are running him to the ground. 

"I'm not buying him a racquet." Kevin mumbles, dodging hurried people on the sidewalk and almost slipping. He hates Chicago, but what could he do when Aaron announced he was accepted at Feinberg School of Medicine? Plus Andrew and Neil joined him on Chicago Grizzlies, so it was either Chicago or not seeing his best friends and boyfriend for the best part of the year. "I'm buying him something amazing."

"If it's so amazing, why are you calling us?" Andrew is grumbling, too preoccupied with rubbing King's belly. "I should be asleep, but you decided it was a great time to call and Neil decided he was going to go on a _run_."

"In this weather?" Wymack asks from the other end, and Kevin can see they have matching expressions of worry. "Is he trying to get himself shipped into a hospital?"

Andrew gives a noncommittal shrug, booping King's nose. "Beats me. Let's get this done with, Aaron wants a Littmann Cardiology IV Champagne Black stethoscope."

"Isn't Aaron's trying to be a Neurosurgeon?" His father asks and Andrew waves that question away with a flapping hand that King tries to bate away. 

"It's the aesthetic of it. He also wants a manual sphygmomanometer because he doesn't trust digital."

Kevin scrunches his face, stopping at the crossing and looking at the incoming cars. One day he will be killed by one of Chicago's awful drivers. "A what?"

"Manual sphygmomanometer." Andrew repeats it, syllable by syllable, while King meows loudly. "And a H&M sweater." He finishes, finally fixing the glasses on his face. "So now you know what to buy and we can finish this senseless meeting."

"I'm not buying any of that Andrew… why would I gift my boyfriend a sphy...sphyg…"

"Sphygmomanometer." Andrew says calmly, staring at Kevin as if he's as dumbass. "Because the said boyfriend expressed fondly his love for a Littmann Cardiology IV Champagne Black stethoscope. Repeatedly." 

Kevin scrunches his nose. He is not giving Aaron something practical for Christmas-- he's tired of practical gifts, boring Christmas with too little mulled wine and store ready turkey. This year he is going to make Christmas _magicaL_ , he already bought a turkey and handed it to the team's chef, which he paid to produce a full banquet for him, Aaron, Andrew and Neil.

He bought the biggest tree he could find and decorated it with enough lights to illuminate their whole apartment. Aaron was mesmerized and looked very soft under the twinkling lights.

He hung mistletoes around the house and, once more, Aaron looked very soft when he kissed him under it for the first time.

He gave Aaron an advent calendar he could take to the hospital, each day with a tiny piece of white chocolate. And his boyfriend looked like he made the long shifts more tolerable. 

This year he is going to make up for all the terrible Christmas Aaron had when he was younger. This year he is going to chase away for good the ghost of the Ravens and their cruelness. "I'm going to make Christmas special this year. I'm proposing Aaron."

Wymack mutters "Finally."

Andrew lifts one eyebrow. He looks menacing, but King's swishing tail hitting him on the nose destroys this facade. "You're so original, Day, have you thought how awful it will be? Engagement anniversary? Christmas. Nicky will want you to tell the story every Christmas. Every. Christmas."

"Andrew," He says, hurrying up and almost slipping on the stupid slippery pavement. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body. You simply grabbed Neil, Aaron and I and said _me and the junkie are getting married._ " Andrew's face does something that looks like a smile, but he looks more like he's constipated. 

"That's how a marriage should be."

"God, Kayleigh would have loved Andrew, she also didn't have one single romantic bone in her body." Wymack sighs and Andrew's face finally stretches into a smile. 

"So Kevin inherited all the three romantic bones you have coach?" Andrew asks with a grin, getting up and moving around the house. King is meowing loudly and Kevin misses a lot his silent puppies. 

"All three of them." Wymack announces proudly. Kevin smiles back at his father, finally arriving where he should. 

"Oh no fucking way." Andrew says when Kevin is greeted by one beautiful woman with a high ponytail. "You're buying his ring on Tiffany?"

Kevin smiles at them, a biz dazed. The woman is taking him to the private room where he finally sheds his jacket and scarf. "Yes. Going to get him the prettiest ring I can find. Honestly, Andrew, I know you're actually two honeybadgers in a trenchcoat, but I have class, and your brother…"

"Would marry you if you proposed with a ring pop." Andrew finishes for him, dumping what both Kevin and Wymack judge to be too little coffee in his sugar. "You don't have to give Aaron a diamond ring." 

He wants to cry.

Aaron _would_ marry him if he proposed him with a bread wire thing, but, "but that's not the point...Sorry Gail, I have my father and my future fiancee's brother here with me, if that's okay?"

The woman nods, saying she will be right back with the rings and placing a warm cup of tea in front of Kevin. He thanks her and goes back to the two members of his digital posse. "What's the point Kevin? My idiot brother loves you. You don't have to buy an extra expensive ring for him."

"The point is that I want Aaron to feel like he matters, like he deserves the best." It goes unsaid that Kevin wants to make it special, he wants to give Aaron the future his starry eyed younger self didn't dare to dream about. "He fought too much to not be appreciated, he spends his waking hours studying so he can…" Kevin gestures with his free hand, something like using a scalpel on a brain. "He is too selfless and he deserves way more than what he gets."

His father looks like he's fighting a sneeze, but Kevin knows it's the face he makes when he's trying to keep the tears in and Andrew stares at him-- like he is dissecting everything Kevin just said. Finally a rare true smile pulls the corner of his lip up. "So many romantic bones."

Gail choses that moment to come back in and show Kevin the models she has. "I'm gonna turn the camera around." He announces, and Gail nods at him amicably.

The golden and rosé rings are discarded immediately, Kevin wants something traditional, and he zeroes on one of them. It's absolutely filled with diamonds, and Gail starts to tell them everything about the ribbon design on the sides of the ring and the cut of the stones.

"No…" Andrew says on his ear, and the face he's pulling makes Kevin recoil. His father however is smiling nodding at the shine of the diamonds.

"Cmon, Minyard, it's beautiful." Wymack pleads.

"It's horrendous. Flashy. Too big. Aaron will either be robbed in three minutes or they will steal it in the hospital. You know that he can't wear jewelry at work, right?" Andrew asks, sipping on his cup of sugar and coffee. Kevin sips on his tea too, still entranced by the shine of the ring. "Ask for the Schlumberger collection."

Kevin frowns but looks at Gail and asks for the Schlumberger collection. "How do you know it, Andrew?" Wymack asks and Andrew shrugs.

"Neil and I were looking at the website and wondering who would be stupid enough to buy such an expensive ring when diamonds aren't even that valuable."

Kevin wants to throttle his future brother in law, this already feels like a bad idea, but weirdly enough, having Andrew and Wymack, even if they're trapped in a screen, makes him feel more confident. Together they look through the rings from the collection and it's a no from the three of them. "The last one looked like a prolapsed anus, a good way to remind Aaron he chose to spend the remainder of his life sticking his hands on people's body parts."

He snorts against the microphone and Gail gives him an inquisitive stare. "My in law think it's funny...Oh what do you think?" The second ring he chooses is as flashy as the ribbon one, a single big stone and a trail of smaller diamonds decorating the ring. 

"I like it." Wymack muses.

"That's it, you don't move." Andrew says from his side of the line and Kevin hears the rustle of clothes as he layers up. "You two have an awful taste and my brother would actually take back the relationship with you if you show up with that." 

Andrew's screen goes black and he looks at the confused sales lady. "He is coming to help, you mind if we wait a bit?" She smiles and Kevin sighs, focusing all his attention on his father. "How's Abby?"

"She's fine, sprained her ankle doing pilates last week. She is currently out with Bee for Christmas shopping." Wymack smiles, and on the black side of Andrew's screen an orange tail pops up. They exchange amenities, finding how to work with the new Foxes until Kevin hears the screeching noise of tires outside. Oh yes, Andrew and Chicago get along very well, cold aside, Andrew and his loud Maserati blend in fairly well with the terrible traffic. It takes a few seconds until he shows up, as grumpy as the grinch, wrapped up in black like a widow. 

"Fine, let me see the rings." Andrew says, looking over the flashy diamonds. 

Gail's smile gets a bit terse with Andrew's stare, but she picks up the box with all the rings nonetheless. He looks at them, as if they were personally offending his sensibilities just because they exist.

"Oh wow, are you ring shopping?" Neil pops up on what was once Andrew's side of the screen. "Hi coach."

Just for kicks, Andrew tries the ribbon ring and flashes it to the screen. "See junkie? That's how you treat a man, I'm marrying my lover Kevin, we're fucking off to Australia where we'll live like kings and say we're each other's mate."

Gail looks scared and Neil chuckles on his end of the line, a fond smile on his face. "I hope you're okay with paying alimony and the kids' child support. And the emotional trauma..." He lifts up Sir, so now his disgruntled face takes the screen and Wymack laughs. "Call Bee, we have two kids who will be very traumatized by their parents' divorce. I want full child support and you have to come in to clean their litter box."

"Can we focus on the rings?" Kevin asks, pressing the space between his eyebrows with a sigh. This was a terrible idea, funny but terrible. 

"Focus." Wymack says.

"Why don't you order something from Jostens? They made our US championship rings and the world champion rings." Neil asks, placing Sir on his lap to scratch his furry ears.

"....you want Kevin to propose his boyfriend with an exy championship ring?" Wymack asks with a deep, deep, deep sigh. 

Neil shrugs, sniffing his armpit and frowning. "It's romantic, Kevin likes exy." Both Kevin, Wymack and Andrew look at the screen. None of them are smiling. "What? Just take him to the courthouse and let the court people pronounce you husband and husband."

"No..." Kevin says, horrified by the prospect of a less than romantic marriage, all of the romantic bones in his body are cramping in horror. "I've decided on a spring wedding, as soon as Chicago doesn't look like it's a sad, dreary hellhole. I'm gonna rent a venue, call all of our friends, have matching suits with Aaron. Andrew can be his best man, Neil can be mine. Bee can walk him down the aisle." 

Andrew drums his fingers on the table, right now he's wearing at least eight rings and they all gleam dangerously with each beat. Sounds dangerous. Dangerous and expensive. "Have you asked Aaron how he feels about it?"

"Aaron expressed repeatedly he wants a fairytale wedding, his favorite color scheme is mauve, deep blue and golden. And his dream honeymoon is a trip to a greek beach. In five years we'll look for a surrogate and have two kids. The one with my sperm will be called Kyle because that sounds a lot like Kayleigh, well…" Kevin scratches the back of his head, blushing at the fond stare his father is giving him and Neil's wide blue eyes. "If it's a girl then it's Kayleigh. Then the second one will come two years after, so they will be always close in age. Aaron says he wants it to be either Andrew or Andrea-- Andy for short."

Neil coos as he takes a deep breath and Wymack wipes out a tear. "Chicago, despite being a cold wasteland, has good schools and it's a safe place to raise our kids. Oh, he also wants to move to a house where he can take care of his organic herb garden."

The four of them stay in silence and Gail wipes a tear and tells Kevin she wishes _she_ was marrying him. "That's touching. But what ring will you propose him with?" Andrew asks, wriggling his jeweled fingers.

"Jostens." Neil says.

"The second one. On Andrew's middle finger." Wymack says, squinting at the screen.

"Tick tock, says the clock." Andrew sing-songs, displaying all the rings in his fingers. They clash horribly with the golden band he got after marrying Neil.

Kevin groans deeply, staring at Andrew's fingers. 

Why couldn't he have less romantic bones?

"I'll put you out of your misery," Andrew finally says, removing all the rings from his fingers and picking a simple one. Platinum band, single diamond. The design of it makes it look like the stone is floating and Kevin fights the tears when he slips it into his ring finger. 

It's gorgeous. Looks beautiful against Andrew's pale hands and Kevin knows it will look even more beautiful in Aaron's finger just because he is….Aaron.

"That one." He swallows hard and Gail congratulates them on the choice. Neil has a soft smile, Sir is yawning on his lap and King meows loudly in the background. Abby chooses that moment to come in and pop her face on the screen with a soft gasp. 

"Proud of you, son." Wymack says, his gruffly voice heavy with emotion. "I'm sure your mother half approves of your choice of monogamy, she would probably say something tactless about why settling for one fish when you have a whole ocean at your disposal?" Kevin snorts, blessed be his mother and her monogamous relationship with exy. "Well, I guess she would say that you can always opt for polyamorous relationships later in life. But she would be proud."

They all watch as Kevin pays and gets the delicate sky blue box in his trembling hands. "Oh fuck, where do I hide it, dad?"

Wymack sighs, rubbing a hand against his beard. "The fuck I know, Kevin, Kayleigh fucked off to Ireland before I could ask…" Then with a sheepish smile he says: "sock drawer."

"High kitchen cabinet with your oatmeal." Neil gestures something that seems to allude to Aaron's height. "He can't reach it, you know? That's where I keep all the discount valentine's day chocolate from Andrew."

Andrew frowns at his husband while he wraps himself around his scarf. "We'll have some words later, Josten. And just for the record, the socks drawer is a terrible idea, you know Aaron has cold feet." 

Kevin shrugs, hiding The Box deep in the pockets of his coat. "Sock drawer it is, I'm just going to shove it real deep."

Neil snorts.

"....He will find it in two seconds flat." Andrew says, but Kevin is already committed to the idea of hiding it between their many socks. "Now cut the call with the bozos, you own me something."

"...You came here in your own volition, Andrew."

Andrew dismisses Kevin, hanging up the call and staring at him as if he's ready to stab his kidneys with the ring. "You pulled me out of bed on my day off because both you and your father have _terrible_ taste. You owe me my weight in struffoli. Move, there's an authentic italian place nearby and if you can buy my twin a ring from Tiffany you can buy my weight in struffoli."

Kevin isn't sure Andrew can eat his weight in struffoli, but he follows his stomping to the deli a few blocks down. 

Apparently he can't eat his weight in struffoli. 

But if he tries hard enough, he can eat his weight in struffoli, panforte bianco and tronchetto di natale.

Kevin is dead on his feet when he gets home, and the first order of business is to shove the box deep in their joint sock drawer and fall on the couch, their dogs circling his feet and falling asleep on the carpet minutes before Aaron comes in.

He looks miserable, all wrapped up like a mummy in his coat and scarf and swearing at the Chicago weather. "Hey Kev, why did Josten call me today talking about Andrew's glycemic index?" Aaron asks, ambling for their laundry room and shoving his scrubs in the washing machine. "He said it was your fault."

"Went out for some fun times with your brother, apparently he is an awfully reckless driver and can eat his weight in italian sweets." Kevin sighs, welcoming Aaron in his arms when he flops down. "How was your day?"

Aaron sighs, tucking his face in the crook of Kevin's neck. "Awful, a guy with an anal prolapse came in. He said he tried the...uh..I don't know but it was something involving a horse dildo and lube with pepper." Kevin scrunches his nose, kissing Aaron's forehead. "Just your regular day in the med life, and you?"

"Had to watch your twin unhinge his jaws like an albino python and eat a pile of struffoli." Kevin says and Aaron laughs, throwing his arms around Kevin's neck and pulling him closer so they can kiss. "It was horrifying." 

"My brother is horrifying sometimes. Did you shop for our Christmas lunch tomorrow?" Aaron asks while peppering kisses all over Kevin's jaw.

"Yeah, Fellipo will hand it in tomorrow before noon. Andrew and Neil know that they have to bring their awful sweaters….I heard Neil bought Andrew a _jingle balls_ sweater."

Aaron snorts. "Thank god we have the matching Merry Kiss-mas sweaters." Kevin hums, kissing Aaron's cheek. "I'm beat, can we sleep?" 

"Sure. Say good night to the dogs." Kevin gets up front the couch and holds Aaron in a bridal style carry as he bids Floof and Candy good night. He only puts his boyfriend down once they cross the threshold and separate to put on their matching customary Christmas pajamas. Aaron's is decorated with tiny laces, a sleepy Rudolph is printed on his back and his is a simple green one, the words _you're a mean one Mr. Grinch_ printed on his ass.

They cuddle in bed, underneath all of their weighted blankets and surrounded by pillows. Aaron, as usual is his little spoon, content in shoving his face against Kevin's chest and mumbles good night. 

He's out like a light in five minutes, already dreaming of their greek honeymoon.

"Kevin." Someone whispers near his ear and Kevin grunts. He cracks open one eye and it's still dark outside, the Christmas tree in their bedroom changing colors and bathing the room in a kaleidoscope of lights. The clock on his bedside reads 5:43 in the morning and Aaron is kissing his nape softly. "Kevin." He says again, kissing the side of his neck. 

"Hm."

"Care to tell me why there's a Tiffany box in our sock drawer?" Aaron asks and it feels like he's smiling, his soft kisses trailing over Kevin's skin.

"There's no Tiffany box Aaron." Kevin grumbles, pulling him closer and tucking him under his arm. "Go back to sleep."

"So I'm hallucinating that I went to get my socks and there was a very pretty Tiffany ring in our sock drawer. And the said ring fits my ring finger perfectly?" Aaron chuckles and Kevin sits up in bed with his eyes wide. He can't focus, too much sleep and crusts on his eyelids.

"Fuck."

Aaron is showing him his right hand, the ring fitting on his finger like it was _made_ for him. "So, are you eloping with my twin then? That's why you took him out to eat fancy italian sweets and why Neil sounded mildly disgruntled at you? I'm hurt, Kevin."

Fuck Andrew for being right. He can see Aaron is wearing two overlapping socks while he stares at the ring. The beautiful ring. That shines with the lights from their Christmas tree. "That was supposed to be your Christmas gift, you asshole."

"That's not the way you're supposed to propose someone." Aaron asks, the mirth on his voice is unmistakable, and his hazel eyes are glued to the diamond on his finger. 

"Then you should have feigned surprise when I got on one knee and made you this whole speech I wrote up a few _months_ ago." Kevin grumbles, rubbing his eyes and cleaning the crust from it. His eyes zero on the smile that's lighting up Aaron's face. "Now settle with this: you're insufferable, your curiosity, while it's the thing that probably drove you to study the human brain so hard grates on my nerves. You kicked my ribs last night and you drink too much coffee. You also hate exy, I think. You were a passable backliner and I'll never forgive you because you could have been so much better if you weren't so obsessed with the human body." Kevin yawns, tightening his hold on Aaron. "However I can't see myself without you anymore, you made me less afraid and you held me up when I was down. I love you, and I suppose you already said yes since you have the ring on your finger. If not just say it and I will elope with Andrew, we'll move to Australia and become mates and he will pay alimony and child support to the cats and Neil will be very sad."

Aaron is giggling, throwing one leg over Kevin's hip and pulling his boyfriend close. "How could I leave King and Sir in distress? Also you'd have to pay child support to Floof and Candy." Aaron frames his face with his hands, kissing Kevin deeply. "The answer is yes."

"Good, now let me sleep, fiancee."

**Author's Note:**

> For the rings:  
> [The Ribbon One](https://imgur.com/X3ZxUFR)  
> [The Schlumberger One](https://imgur.com/l41mujt)  
> [The Nope One](https://imgur.com/Ms4hZ0k)  
> [The Chosen One](https://imgur.com/7120mcD)
> 
> im right [here](https://twitter.com/dogintheboiler)


End file.
